vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
God Serena
Summary God Serena is is one of the Alvarez Empire's Spriggan Twelve, serving directly under the command of Emperor Spriggan. He is a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints and its strongest member prior to his defection. Flamboyant and self-assured, he believes that his mastery of eight different Dragon Slayer magics would be enough to slay the likes of Acnologia. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, possibly 6-C Name: God Serena, "Hybrid Theory", "Eight-Dragon God Serena" Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mage, Former Ranked First Wizard Saint in Ishgar, Former God of Ishgar, Spriggan 12 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics Magic, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, At least three other elements, Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (His Magic is especially effective against those with dragon-like properties, bypassing their defenses), Limited Power Mimicry, Resistance to Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning Manipulation, At least three other elements Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level, possibly Island level (Even while weakened as a Historia, he was able to overpower Base Natsu, Base Gray, and Base Erza. Was stated that when he was alive, he would be a good fight for Gildarts Clive) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Base Natsu) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Comparable to Base Natsu) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class, possibly Island Class (Comparable to Base Natsu) Durability: At least Large Mountain level, possibly Island level (At least comparable to Ajeel. Tanked the last-ditch attacks of the other four gods of Ishgar) Stamina: Very High (Fought the 4 Gods of Ishgar on his own and won the battle unscathed, even getting struck by a surprise attack and using three different powerful Dragon Slayer magics did little to tire him) Range: Several dozen meters with magic (Smashed the ground he was on. Created a tidal wave. Generated a massive explosion) Standard Equipment: Eight Dragon Slayer Lacrima implanted inside of his body Intelligence: High; mastered Eight Dragon Slayer Magics and became recognized as Ishgar's strongest mage. Easily dominated four other Wizard Saints even before using his Dragon Slayer magic. Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant and confident in his ability (he thought he could go against Acnologia before he was taken down in a single swipe). Unnecessarily dramatic and flamboyant. Like other slayers, God Serena cannot eat elements created from his own Dragon Slayer magic to replenish his stamina or to stop his own magic sent back to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): God Serena has control over an impressive eight Dragon Slayer Magics of varying elements, which he owes mastery over to the implantation of Dragon Lacrima (effectively christening him as a Second Generation Dragon Slayer); such usage and mastery earned him the epithet "Hybrid Theory" when he defected to the Alvarez Empire. However, of said eight Dragon Slaying Magics, he has only utilized five, and when he unleashes his true power and activates his Magic, his sclera turn pitch-black, his irises become extremely small and completely white, and he attains the trademark sharp teeth associated with all other Dragon Slayers. Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic (岩窟の滅竜魔法 Gankutsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants God Serena total control over earth; rather than create, God Serena has shown the ability to totally alter landscape. Additionally, like other Dragon Slaying Magics, presumably, God Serena can devour earth itself to replenish his energy. God Serena owes his mastery of this Magic to the implantation of one of eight Dragon Lacrima.[3] *'Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction' (岩窟竜の大地崩壊 Gankutsuryū no Daichi Hōkai): God Serena slaps his hands upon the ground and destroys the earth in a relatively large, explosive radius, which not only destroys his foes' footing, but also leaves them bombarded with the extremely large boulders fractured from the ground. Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic (煉獄の滅竜魔法 Rengoku no Metsuryū Mahō): Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slaying Magic that utilizes fire independent of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; indeed, God Serena names the only uttered spell in such a manner that indicates an extreme level of heat, one surpassing normal Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, usage of this Magic gives God Serena the ability to produce, control and devour the element he implicitly controls. God Serena also owes his control of this Magic to the implantation of a Dragon Lacrima. *'Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell' (煉獄竜の炎熱地獄 Rengokuryū no Ennetsu Jigoku): In a manner reminiscent of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, God Serena engulfs his clenched fist in a copious amount of fire, and then punches in the direction of his foes. Upon completion of the aforementioned punch, an extremely large sphere of scathing flames encases his opponents. The naming convention is similar to the way that the Fire Dragon Atlas Flame describes his extremely potent flames. Alternatively, this can be released as a stream of flames from one of his palms. Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic (海王の滅竜魔法 Kaiō no Metsuryū Mahō): This Dragon Slayer Magic grants God Serena free reign over water, giving him the ability to create (in voluminous quantities), control and presumably devour said element. Usage of this Magic God Serena owes, too, to the implantation of Dragon Lacrima. *'Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge' (海王竜の水陣方円 Kaiōryū no Suijin Hōen): With a meager wave of his hands, God Serena creates an extremely vast, high-pressure torrent of water. Alternatively, he can release it as a spiraling torrent from one of his palms. Gale Dragon Slayer Magic (暴風の滅竜魔法 Bōfū no Metsuryū Mahō): Though exemplary usage of this Dragon Slayer Magic was not seen, God Serena did indeed prepare for use of a spell by generating extremely large whirlwinds around both of his hands. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, despite his use of multiple, he should be able to devour wind as well. Like the rest of his Magic, God Serena owes his use to Dragon Lacrima. *'Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon' (暴風竜の吟風弄月 Bōfūryū no Ginpū Rōgetsu): After taking a sharp breath, God Serena releases a destructive gust of wind from his mouth that is presumably quite lethal in force. However, the spell was destroyed by Gildarts Clive upon its casting, leaving its true strength a mystery. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅竜魔法 Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō): Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants God Serena control over the element of lightning, presumably like all Dragon Slayer Magics he can consume lightning to replenish his health. When going to kill Warrod in the eastern battle of the Alvarez war he flashed this Magic from the palm of his hand GS Activating Magic.gif|God Serena activates his Dragon Slayer Magic GS Cavern Dragon.gif|Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction GS Pugatory Dragon.gif|Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell GS Sea King Dragons.gif|Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge GS Gale Dragon.gif|Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon God_Serena_Lightning.png|Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic GS Eight Dragons.gif|God Serena's Eight Dragon Heads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Traitors Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6